Time to Kill and Time to Heal
by Amber Esme Hermione
Summary: Severus takes the chance to heal George in the chaos that follows Harry's flight from Private Drive. Now he must talk his way out of becoming a prisoner of the Order.


**A/N:** This story is a prequal to " _The Tonks Weasly Wedding_ " and " _Face it Together_ " though neither needs to be read to understand this story.

 **Summey:** Severus takes the chance to heal George in the chaos that follows Harry's flight from Private Drive. Now he must talk his way out of becoming a prisoner of the Order.

 _Time to Kill and Time to Heal_

Molly swiped at the blood coming from the hole in George's head. Tears run freely down her face as she tried to staunch the bleeding. Dimly the sound of raised voices filtered into the room. Under the crimson he was so pale and still. Then a light filled the room, and she looked up to thank the caster. She met the silvery eyes of a doe.

"Molly, let me through. I only want to help."

She raised her wand in shaking fingers, "I, Molly Muriel Weasley grant access to The Burrow, to Severus Tobias Snape."

A moment later shouts of "Snape!" came from the yard. She ran to the kitchen door. The dark man—whom she had seen vulnerable and injured more than once during her stint at Grimauld Place—hung in the air. He was suspended by Hagrid's hand around his throat, and every wand was trained on him. Black eyes darted to her, and away.

"You dirty bleeding traitor!" The half giant roared.

"Did you think we would let you collect Harry for your master, Snape?" Remus asked in a calmer tone, but anger flashed in his amber eyes.

"Stop it!" Molly shrieked, "I let him through."

Suddenly wands were aimed at her face.

"Remus, you didn't check?" asked Kingsley

The werewolf's face contorted, "I never dreamed that they'd get to her."

"What was the first help you ever gave me, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry's voice cut through the accusations.

"I… I told you how to get on the platform 9 3/4."

Harry nodded, "it's her."

"Let him down, please," she clutched frayed towel soaked with blood.

Kingsley assessed the man hanging in Hagrid's strangle hold, "Perhaps we should put him down while we get to the bottom of this?"

Hagrid lowered Snape so his boots touched the grass but didn't loosen his hold. "Why'd yer do it, Molly? He'll lead You-Know-Who right ta Harry."

"He said he'd help George."

"I think he's done enough!" Remus growled.

Hermione lowered her wand, brows furrowed, "If he's the one who made the spell maybe he could help?"

"She makes a valid point," the dark skinned Auror offered.

Suddenly Arthur and Fred dropped out of the sky. Remus kept his wand on Snape while Kingsley pointed to Arthur. Mr. Weasley caught the look on his wife's face and stepped toward her.

"Molly, what's happened?" His face paled at the sight of the stained cloth in her hands.

Fred's eyes darted around the yard, "Mum, where's George?"

"His… ear is… gone." Molly sobbed.

"Arthur," Snape croaked. "I have it."

All eyes turned to the traitor as Arthur asked, "Then what are we waiting for? Hagrid, let him go."

"Arthur we can't just –" Lupin's words were cut off by the distraught father.

"I'll prove who I am, but let Severus tend to my son." Throwing down his wand he held up his hands.

Remus looked up at the empty sky and sighed, "Fine, I'll cover him. Snape you make so much as a move to harm any of us."

"Do your worst, Lupin," Snape rasped as Hagrid released him.

Finally they moved; Molly led the way and Fred followed, Remus pointed his wand at Snape's throat, and walked with him into the house. Molly stood beside the armrest at her son's head. Fred looked on from behind the couch; his eyes wide with horror. Severus pulled away enough to kneel by the boy's head. The blood seemed to have been staunched for the moment, but the sofa beneath him, and the clothes he was wearing were both stained.

The Potions Master reached into his pockets and deposited several items on the coffee table. An ominously stained handkerchief must contain the missing ear. An assortment of vials were precisely arranged.

Looking up at his guard, Snape spoke, "I will need my wand, and it was left in the grass at Hagrid's feet. If you plan to kill me wait until my task is done. We already lost much valuable time the boy does not have." Before Remus could protest he continued, "as you will undoubtedly not wish to leave your post perhaps Miss Wesely will consent–"

Ginny ran from the room before he finished. She returned with the ebony wand clutched in her hands which she deposited into his waiting palm. Severus waved his wand in a swishing rhythm as he murmured in Latin. The ragged edges of the wound changed color from angry red to fleshy pink. He carefully unfolded the fabric and extracted the ear with steady hands. He laid it atop the cursed orifice aligning the ragged edges as best he could, and uncorked a vial of brown liquid.

"Essence of Dittany," Hermione spoke, evidently she had joined those in the sitting room.

Snape did not look up, "Correct as usual, Miss Granger."

Another flurry of movement announced more arrivals. Snape reached for his wand while trying to hold the vial and ear in his other hand. Fingers covered his own and held the ear firmly in place. He resumed the ancient healing incantation. It was the only thing, apart from Phoenix tears, the helped the victims of his spell.

"Kingsley went to guard the Muggle Prime Minister." Cedric Diggory's voice joined those gathered in the sitting room. "Are we the last back?".

"No," Remus said flatly.

Severus lost the thread of the conversation, as the names of those who were still absent were recited. He understood the werewolf's distress; his mate and their two adopted children were among those who had not yet returned. If he knew Black the man would survive, and he wouldn't let any harm befall his pups. Their new leader was dead, but he didn't have breath to spare to tell them.

The French girl saw him, "What is 'e doing 'ere?"

"He's helping Georgie," Fred defended.

Fleur abandoned her questions as Viktor shuffled into the room, "Viktor, you're safe." Her silvery hair flashed in the dim light of the room as she spun to throw her arms around him.

The boy who had entered with Krum rushed into Lupin's arms. The werewolf held his adoptive son, but he never faltered in his task. Severus could feel his guard's wand at his shoulder.

"Bill!" Molly cried as her eldest son entered.

Cho Chang came in behind him, her hair windswept, she tucked a pair of glasses into a jacket and rushed to her Hogwarts sweetheart. Cedric held her close, whispering in her ear.

The hug Bill gave his mother was perfunctory. He asked, "Where is Dora? She and Ron should be back by now."

Arthur's voice strained with worry. "We don't know, son."

The eldest Weasley boy scowled as he spotted the Death Eater in the middle of the sitting room, "What in Dumbledore's good name is he doing here?"

"He's helping George," Molly sniffed wringing the towel in her hands.

"So we're letting Death Eaters play at healing while my fiancée and youngest brother are out there, with his boss to keep people like him away from Harry Potter?"

Cho cleared her throat, "In fairness Dora knows what she's doing, and we all signed on for the mission despite the risks involved."

"I know Mad Eye doesn't know about this? So what do you think he's going to do when he gets back?"

Bill stalked to Snape's other side with his wand drawn. Severus ignored the addition to his guard as he worked. The dittany had fused the tissues, but he needed to be sure blood-flow had resumed. Drained he lent against the coffee table and met the eyes of his aid. Unsurprisingly Miss Granger's trusting brown met his. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, do you feel his pulse in the ear?"

"I…" She frowned and waited. A smile broke across her face, "yes, yes I do."

He indicated the remaining liquids, "this is a Blood Replenishing Potion, he will need it when he wakes; this is a Strengthening Solution he will require half a vial at that time, and the other half in twelve hours."

"You speak as if you'll be leaving, Snape."

All eyes turned at the sound of Sirius Black's voice. The girl with black curly hair ducked from under his arm and dashed to Lupin; the boy pulled away from the werewolf and made the reverse journey. Sirius accepted his son's embrace but kept his eyes on the known Death Eater. Harry Potter stood beside his godfather with his gaze likewise fixed.

"What kept you?" Remus demanded of his mate.

"Bellatrix I expect," Nymphadora entered with Ron behind her.

Sirius' mouth formed a wry smile, "Yes it was, she wants us as bad as she wants Harry."

"The feeling's mutual," the Metamorphmagus' hair flared red. "I know Ron and I injured Rodolphus before we landed at Auntie Muriel's."

"Must've been when she came after us, Da." The Black daughter pulled free of Potter's jacket as she spoke.

Severus glanced around the room counting Potters, in the air he hadn't bothered, but now he counted nine including the original; the tenth had abandoned Moody to his fate. Severus' plan had involved seven, but whether strategically added—or because of the popularity of the mission—their ranks had swelled to ten sets. Granger, Chang, Delacour, both Black siblings, and three Weasley sons had become decoys. Someone, probably Mad-Eye himself, had separated couples to prevent their bonds from interfering with the mission.

Tonks arrived at Bill's side, pressing a kiss to his lips. Frowning she drew her wand and took up position beside him. "Now can someone explain how Dumbledore's murderer is sitting here in the middle of the safe house?"

With a groan George Weasley opened his eyes, "I never thought I'd see you sitting on the floor, Professor," He groped the side of his head. His eyes widened as he felt the scarring around his ear. "I thought I'd dropped it somewhere. Thanks so much for bringing it back."

"You great prat," Bill jabbed his wand at Snape. "He killed Dumbledore and you're thanking him?"

"Well, it's a long way to go for an ear," George shrugged.

Severus sighed, "I was more concerned with the possible exsanguination, Mr. Weasley,"

Lupin loomed above him. "So concerned that you're the one who blasted it off in the first place?"

Ignoring the diatribe, Snape uncorked one of the vials, "now drink." He handed the first to his patient.

"Pa," Black's daughter grabbed her other father's arm. "That's not important right now."

Several heads turned at the catch in her voice, but it was Sirius who answered, "Mad Eye is dead. We saw him fall."

The atmosphere in the room shifted as each occupant took in the news. Tonks lowered her wand as Bill's arm wrapped around her. The whole twin sank onto the couch beside his scarred brother. Diggory hung his head and crossed his arms. Fleur put her hands over her mouth and Viktor said something low and harsh in Bulgarian. Lupin and Black closed the gap between halves of their family so that Severus was at both their feet. The room rattled as Hagrid slumped into the clearest corner.

Sirius continued, "It happened right as we broke free of the circle. Voldemort—the inhuman bastard can fly—went straight for them. That cowardly piece of filth known as Dung bolted before Mad Eye could stop him." He bared his teeth in anger.

Arthur walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and some glasses. With one wave of his wand twenty filled glasses flew to each of them. Severus plucked his glass out of the air and arched an eyebrow at the Weasley patriarch.

Their host held his own glass aloft, "Mad-Eye."

"Mad-Eye," they all said and drank.

"Mad-Eye," Hagrid echoed a bit late with a hiccup.

"So Mundungus disappeared?" said Lupin, who had drained his own glass in one.

"I know what you're thinking," said Sirius. "and I wondered that too, on the way back here, because they seemed to be expecting us, didn't they? But Mundungus can't have betrayed us. They didn't know there would be multiple Harrys, that confused them the moment we appeared, and it was Fletcher who suggested that little bit of skullduggery. Why wouldn't he have told them the essential point?"

Bill stroked Dora's hair which had faded to mousy brown in her distress, as he spoke, "I think Dung panicked, it's as simple as that. He didn't want to come in the first place, but Mad-Eye made him, and You-Know-Who went straight for them. It was enough to make anyone panic."

"You-Know-Who acted exactly as Mad-Eye expected him to," sniffed Tonks, "Mad-Eye said he'd expect the real Harry to be with the toughest, most skilled Aurors. He chased Mad-Eye first, and when Mundungous gave them away he switched to Kingsley. . . . "

"Yes, and zat eez all very good," snapped Fleur, "but still eet does not explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'Arry tonight, does it? Somebody must 'ave been careless. Somebody let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zeim knowing ze date but not ze 'ole plan."

Distrustful stares swept the room, a few lingering on the half giant whose face was buried in a tablecloth sized handkerchief, but one voice cut through all the suspicious looks.

"How did he find out, Professor?" Lilly's eyes looked down on him in judgement.

Severus replied in a flat voice, "I told him the date I extracted from the thief's mind after planting the suggestion of multiple Potters in his mind."

"Of course," Cho gasped, "Polyjuice was at the center of it," Chang nodded at the simple logic of the explanation.

"A bit too convenient if you ask me." Sirius ticked off his evidence, "You've accused the man who isn't here, who I just said masterminded the diversion, and it's obvious we used Polyjuice."

Krum stepped forward, "Vhy admit freely that he is the vone who put us in danger tonight? Vhy risk becoming a prisoner to return an ear?"

"What are you getting at Viktor?" Potter asked.

"Dumbledore trusted this man. He trusted me even though I came from Durmstrang vith Kakoroff. He trusted Hagrid though he is half giant, Remus though he is a vervolf, Sirius though he spent twelve years in Azkaban..."

"Sirius was imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit! Snape is a free man, and I watched him kill Dumbledore!" Harry glared first at Krum, then down at Snape who made no move to stand, to lift his wand, or summon his master.

"I am far from free, Potter. I have been bound by two masters for your whole life, and now I sit at the mercy of you and your allies." His dark eyes never left Harry's face, "I did what I had to do to protect my godson's soul and his family from the punishment of a mission he was expected to fail."

Theo Black nodded solemnly, "Draco's no killer."

Harry gripped his half empty glass tighter, "Dumbledore was talking him down. He was begging you to help him, and you killed him!"

"You do not know what he asked of me, we all have our role our task in this war, but there are things even you are not allowed to know."

"Well I'm all ears." George said loudly to cover Harry's next retort. A few people smiled and he sighed, "Come on people that was a good one, but seriously don't we have bigger problems than old Snape here? I mean he hasn't even touched his dark mark to summon You-Know-Poo."

Molly nodded, "and Harry's here safe, you're all safe. That was our goal tonight."

Lifting his head from the usually rosy tresses of his fiancée, Bill glowered draining his glass before speaking, "Not all of us, I'm going to get Mad Eye's body before they get their hands on it."

"Not you, not tonight," Tonks looked up at his scared but handsome face, "not tonight.. I can't loose you too."

Black stepped out of his son's embrace and laid a hand on her shoulder, "You won't lose him tonight, but someone needs to collect Moody's body." His face hardened as he looked down at the death eater on the floor, "and someone needs to take out the filth."

"I think a memory charm is in order," Lupin added as he adjusted his grip on his wand.

Snape lifted his hand in response, palm open facing his would be attacker. Scanning the room quickly he searched for a more balanced leader to address. Sadly Kingsley had returned to his post, and he knew the men baring down on him would accuse him of taking advantage of Molly and Arthur's gratitude if he sought their aid. Finally, begrudgingly, his eyes settled on the Potter boy once again.

"Potter, from your brief stent into the mind arts, you will know that a memory charm can be broken. From the Dark Lord you learned how adept he is, how much delight he takes in extracting every last detail from a person before granting them the gift of death."

Black drew his own wand and barked, "sounds like what you'd deserve, Sniv—"

"That's enough, Sirius." Harry snapped though it lacked the bite of his usual shout. The boy was trying to stave off some sort of pain. Snape carefully held a neutral expression as Lily's son turned back to him, "Yeah, I do know. What's your point, Snape? Them wanting to send you back to Him seems no worse than what you wanted to do with Sirius and Remus the night Pettigrew escaped."

"Yeah, Harry, and you granted him mercy remember?" Ron's ears flushed as everyone stared at him but he held his head high as he continued, "if you're still the same person, if we're still the good guys here, sending Snape knowingly to that is as bad as what he wanted to do to them back then."

"No it's not, Sirius and Remus were innocent, he killed Dumbledore." Potter gestured with his glass in Severus' direction, and the memory of that jar missing him by inches at the end of those doomed occlumency lessons likely flashed through both their minds. Potter continued, "I saw him do it, and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

"You don't know all of what was going on that night, all that has been sacrificed to win this war." Snape was losing the war against his temper which he couldn't afford right now. Holding the wrathful green eyes he forced his voice to calm as he said, "I am not asking for your pity or your mercy. I only ask that you allow me the time to conceal this incident from the eyes of the Dark Lord before he summons me tonight. Because Obliviating me will lead him back to you Potter, it will create the weakness in my defenses he needs to see that they exist, and to break them, and your location would not be the only information he would find."

"Using Dumbledore's pensive again, Snape? You won't be hiding them from a fifteen-year-old boy this time. We all wondered how you could be believed not just by Dumbledore but Him, surely someone would have seen through you by now. You know what I think, Snape?"

As Black advanced on him Severus drew himself up in one fluid motion, his magic bolstering him, as adrenaline flooded his bloodstream at the thought of his childhood nemesis standing over him, "I don't know or care what you think, but as Lupin's training seems to have lagged, you're going to bark and growl anyway, go ahead dog."

Suddenly a feminine hand collided sharply with his cheek, and at the same moment a smaller figure hurled themselves into Black's chest toppling the man mid lunge. Snape lifted his hand to his cheek where he could feel the sting of handprint forming.

Glaring down at the girl, dark curls fanned around her face as the Polyjuice had long since faded from her body, "Aye won't say I'm sorry smackin' ya Professor because you insulted my Pa and Da, but I believe ya so that's all I'll do." Turning to the rest of the room Isabel Black asked, "Who else feels the same? Theo I know ya do otherwise ya wouldn't of tackled Da like that."

Snape's eyes followed her gaze, people were hesitating to answer either way. He wasn't condemned yet. The Weasley patriarch cleared his throat.

"Severus, you think you can hide this," he gestured with his glass to the gathering, "all of this from Him?"

"Not Him," the whole twin complained, "It's You Know Poo, Dad."

"Unfortunately Freddie," his scarred brother sighed, "Your delivery had a few holes in it, or did I not hear it right?"

"Not the time boys, we know you're trying to help," Arthur sighed again, but his warry eyes never left the spy, the double, triple, quadruple agent standing in the middle of his living room.

Dropping his hand to his side Snape answered, "Yes."

"Of course he'll say yes," Sirius said from the floor, "Theodore Orion Black, get off me."

Theo locked his arms around his father, "No Dad, he's my head of house, remember?"

"Oh yes," said Black darkly, "he'll be running the whole school before long."

"Sirius that's enough," Remus said tiredly. One hand rested on his daughter's shoulder, more for comfort than restraint.

"So we're going to believe him?" Harry asked while kneading his scar with his fingers. Severus was astounded how no one seemed to notice that particular habit when every detail of the boy's life was scrutinized by what seemed all of wizard England, Scotland, Ireland, and Wales. Then he saw Ms. Granger chewing her lip, and the youngest Weasley boy giving Potter furtive glances. At least his closest friends have noticed the signs.

"Black family heirlooms are making their way through the black market and Knocturn Alley. I haven't set foot in headquarters since I killed Dumbledore. Who do you propose would be such a sneak and a low life to go into your home, risking the ire of both sides of the Black family by doing so. Narcissa and Bellatrix are as unhappy as you undoubtedly are at this moment. A shame Fletcher isn't here to defend himself." Information, that had always been his saving grace, but would it be enough this time.

Black barked, "Kreacher!"

With a crack the house elf appeared, clad in a clean white towel adorned with the Black Family Crest.

"Yes Master Sirius?" the elf asked in a decidedly less surly tone.

Snape's dark eyes flicked from elf to master as the latter addressed his servant, "Has someone been stealing from the family house?"

The elf tugged on the white hair protruding from his ears and said, "Yes, but Master asked that Kreacher not speak of Grim—"

"Its alright now Kreach this is very important," Isabel said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Kreacher smiled, flushing at the pet name, "Yes Mistress Isabel."

Rolling her eyes she tossed her black curls and said, "How many times have aye told ya, It's Izzy, Mistress Izzy if you must."

"This is time number fifty-seven Mistress."

Black looked fondly at the girl and elf in front of him, and Severus understood what had changed. Having not one but two pure blood heirs to continue the black name had made the difference. Theodore Nott and Morag Isabel McDougall could even be made Blacks by blood if the right potions were brewed. He would have to look into that for future ways to prove he wanted to help these people.

"Kreacher," Black interrupted not unkindly, "you may speak of Grimauld Place again in my presence, and the members of the House of Black who are currently present."

Nodding soberly Kreacher responded, "Yes Master Sirius someone has been stealing, other than the cleaning done by the Order." He still seemed to have a sore spot for the major clean out conducted by Molly two years before.

Black's grey darkened to flint as he asked, "Do you know the identity of this thief?"

The elf bobbed his wrinkly head and sneered, "The cowardly sneak-thief who tried to strangle Kreacher when he caught him at it… His name is Mundungous Fletcher."

"That's why he was with Mad Eye," Tonks gave a sob, but angrily whipped the tears away as she said, "he knew Dung was a coward, knew he'd bolt, and he didn't want any of the rest of us in danger. That's what Constant Vigilance really means; it means watching your partner or team's backs no matter the cost to yourself."

"I never knew," Potter said quietly, "I wish I'd gotten to know the real Moody."

"Yeah," Diggory supplied, "He taught all of us new Order Members—me, Fleur, Viktor, and he was starting to teach Cho—Hogwarts doesn't really prepare you for this stuff." Glancing from Lupin to Snape he added, "No offense Professors, you taught us all your could but some of the staff…" Chang slipped her hand into his and squeezed.

"Kreacher, " Black commanded, "find Mundungous Fletcher, and bring him to me."

"But don't forget to eat, drink, and rest." Theo said.

Black agreed with a chuckle, "Yes, yes, don't forget those things as well."

With a deep bow Kreacher disappeared with a faint pop.

In the silence that followed Severus cleared his throat, it was still sore after Hagrid's choke hold, but he'd had worse, "To whom should I be negotiating for my release? I have little time to collect my thoughts before my absence is noticed."

"Normally," Lupin explained, "We'd have to hold you until a meeting was called to decide our new leader, and they'd decide what to do with you, "he held up a hand to forestall any complaints and continued, "But given these circumstances I move that we allow Snape to go for now, given that delaying would certainly mean he would be less capable of holding onto the secret we're worried about him divulging."

"'Ere 'ere, I second it." Haggrid gulped, "Dumbledore had his reasons. I don't trust you Snape, but I know none of us are dead, and you could'a started killin' the second you got 'ere. None of us saw you comin' you could'd killed us and grabbed Harry."

After Hagrid's speech hands raised, most slowly or hesitantly lifted. Among his supporters were Krum, Theo, Izzy, Lupin, Diggory and Chang, Haggrid, Molly and Arthur, Granger, young Ms. Weasley. As his eyes swept over the rest of the red-haired clan he noticed surprisingly Ronald with his hand raised, along with the whole twin Fred.

"Those opposed?" Lupin asked glancing around to count. Unsurprisingly Potter and Black were the most notable, but William Weasley and Tonks also lifted their hands, as did Ms. Delacour. Noticing for the first time that George hadn't voted Lupin pointed to him, "Do you have a vote George?"

The twin cracked a grin, "I thought the ear hanging onto my head was vote enough."

Snape smoothly pocketed his wand as he said to his childhood tormentors, "If all goes according to plan I will be Headmaster, but think Lupin, Black would you want me watching over your children, or Bellatrix." His eyes swept the room a final time as he crossed to the kitchen door he looked over his shoulder, "The original plan I planted in the thief's mind was for there to be seven Potters, but for whatever reason during the planning I was not privy to there are now nine persons wearing Potter's clothes before me including the original." Snape crossed the threshold into the kitchen after that pronouncement. Pausing he allowed the retreating forms of Granger and Weasley as they followed Potter from the house. The two teens slowed by the garden fence watching the third use it to support himself. The boy was pale, shaken, the way he looked leaving after those occlumency lessons.

As he strode briskly past he whispered so only Granger could hear, "Remind him to clear his mind before sleep, otherwise it may be used against him." Her eyes met his and she nodded imperceptibly in the darkened yard.

He needed to put his own thoughts in order, hiding them beneath the layers of protection, and false layers of protection designed to be penetrable beyond which false memories resided for perusal. Tonight was one of the rare moments Severus Snape was allowed to heal those he had harmed in this war. Before the night was done he would face death again at the hands of the self proclaimed Dark Lord, whether he would kill or be killed was yet to be determined. Silent as death itself he left the boundary of wards behind, and stepped into nothingness as he followed the call of the mark branded on his skin.

 **A/N:** This story may have a parpart two detailing Severus meeting witb the Dark Lord following this incident,


End file.
